1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for brush-type vacuum cleaners wherein a pivoting connection between a filter housing with a handle and brush-suction head is provided by a guide element. The brush-suction head is positioned on a floor surface when the vacuum cleaner is in use. The brush-suction head includes a motor for a suction blower as well as for the drive of a cleaning brush.
2. Background Information
With the vacuum cleaner of the present invention, one motor is provided for operating the suction blower as well as the cleaning brush. The cleaning brush is driven simultaneously with the suction blower by means of additional drive devices such as drive belts. Since all of the heaviest components of the vacuum cleaner are then mounted in the brush-suction head which rolls along the ground, the hand load that the user experiences may be kept particularly low.
One proposed brush-type vacuum cleaner has a filter device whereby the dirt-laden suction air is first directed through a filter bag mounted in a filter housing before the air flows through the suction blower. However, with this device there is a problem of air conduction. Specifically, the suction air coming from the vacuum mouthpiece through the brush-suction head must be directed into the filter housing and then, via a separate route, back to the brush-suction head and the suction motor located therein.
One proposed vacuum cleaner provides a pivoting connection between the filter housing and the brush-suction head having hoses. Deficiencies have arisen in practical execution, however. Hose connections are relatively expensive and there are problems in achieving a secure and airtight seal. In addition, the hose connections are subjected to severe bending loads and abrasion wherein pointed and sharp objects in the suction air, such as needles, can damage the hoses. Furthermore, the filter housing and brush-suction head can be separated from one another only with difficulty and are, thus, difficult to handle for transport and packing.